Mecha and Monsters from God Mars
The following is a list of the many mecha and monsters that originated in the 1981 anime Six God Combination God Mars. God Mars The God Mars is a giant robot composed of six smaller robots that hail from planet Gishin with Takeru Myojin serving as the pilot. The six smaller "god" robots are capable of flying at speeds surpassing light as they were able to reach Pluto from Earth within one minute. Allies *'Cosmo Cruiser': Also called the Cosmo Crasher. A space ship used by the Crasher Squad armed with three red laser guns in each wing and can divide into three smaller ships. Like the smaller god robots it can travel faster than light speed. *'Rose Knight': Takeru's brother, Marg, after being granted armor from the dead that allows him to assist his brother against the Burning Star Esper Robos. Powers include surviving in any environment, a flying surf board, and emitting ESP beams usual in the form of a spear. Gishin Robots *'Balubala': Appears in episode 1. Powers include flight, invisibility, purple energy rings from the upper section port, blue ESP beams from the upper section port, burrowing, dual wired claws, and twin pink ESP lasers under the upper section port. It is piloted by Bar. Appears in Super Robot Wars D, and Z2. *'Hidana': Appears in episode 2. Powers include swimming, levitation, green stunning ESP beams from the bridge, and green ESP beams from the lower section. It is piloted by Gira's brother Gulu. *'Gruda': Appears in episode 3. Powers include flight, pincer claw arms, blue ESP beams from around the body and detachable head, and withdrawing its limbs for ramming. It is piloted by Gel. Appears in Super Robot Wars 64, D, and Z2. *'Cyclone': Appears in episode 4. Powers include flight, midsection blue ESP beams, a yellow underside laser, and the Cyclone Senppu which creates a whirlwind by body rotation. It is piloted by Her. *'Burst': Appears in episode 5. Powers include levitation, a double barreled ESP beam turret, a scorpion tail-like structure armed with twin blue ESP beams, and laser resistant armor. It is piloted by Balon. *'Bakibaki': Appears in episode 6. Powers include super sonic flight, retractable legs, red ESP beams from the eyes and face, burrowing, illusions. and a green ESP beam from the upper section port. It is piloted by Baki. *'Kolgachi': Appears in episode 7. Powers include burrowing, levitation, blue ESP beams from the upper section port, and red heat rays from the arms and either the upper or lower section port. It is piloted by Kach. Appears in Super Robot Wars 64, D, and Z2. *'Gulegule': Appears in episode 8. Powers include swimming, flight, orange ESP beams from the upper section, and red psychic shockwaves. It is piloted by Gule. Appears in Super Robot Wars D. *'Earthquake Machine': Appears in episode 9. Powers include swimming, causing earthquakes through fault manipulation machinery, red ESP beams from body called the Electric Wave, levitation, and turning water into electrical bolts. It is piloted by Alpha, Beta, and Gamma. *'Vacuum': Appears in episode 10. Powers include burrowing, a giant fan in the torso used for suction and blowing, flight, and red ESP beams from the eyes. It is piloted by Paulin. Appears in Super Robot Wars 64, D, and Z2. *'Pandora': Appears in episode 11. Powers include separating as space junk, flight, green ESP beams from the nose cone, wings, and tail that also acts as a tractor beam, electric hocks from the wing tips, and a green ESP field that can scatter its beams. It is piloted by Gosu. *'Unidentified Machine': Appears in episode 12. Powers include flight, a green ESP beam from the upper section port that also acts like a tractor beam, and green ESP scattering beams from all around the upper section. It is operated by a crew of gishin espers instead of one pilot. *'Goanda': Appears in episode 14. Powers include flight in space and yellow ESP beams from the cockpit that also act like tractor beams. It is piloted by Goa. *'Marg Directive Ship': Appears in episodes 15 to 19. Powers include flight, hangers in the underside and wings, and blue lasers all around the body. In Super Robot Wars games it can fire also orange ESP beams from its frontal port. Appears in Super Robot Wars 64, D, and Z2. *'Gadoku': Appears in episode 15. Powers include levitation, extendable pincer claws that emit electricity, and a pair of extremely powerful torpedoes. It is piloted by Marg. *'Ganymedes': Appears in episode 16. Powers include levitation, teleportation, green ESP beams from the body, electric pincer claws, and shooting electricity emitting energy swords from its front. It is piloted by Rose and Marg. Appears in Super Robot Wars 64, D, and Z2. *'Rosetton': Appears in episode 17. Powers include levitation and ESP cannons around the body. It is piloted by Rose. *'Randora': Appears in episode 18. Powers include swimming, flight, and a red heat ray from its upper section port and one on the port of each wing. It is piloted by Hare. Appears in Super Robot Wars 64 and D. *'Zeron': Appears in episode 19. Powers include levitation, purple ESP beams from the sting ray-like tail, a large pincer claw in the torso, and a rainbow laser from the torso. It is piloted by Rose and reappears in the OVA God Mars: The Untold Legend. *'Iguramu': Appears in episode 20. Powers include flight, a hanger, orange ESP beams from the claws, and armor that is resistant to physical attacks. It is piloted by Rose. *'Rosemu': Appears in episode 21. Powers include levitation and blue ESP beams from the head. It is piloted by Rose. *'Jiron': Appears in episode 21. Powers include levitation and green ESP beams from the arms. It is piloted by the slave master of the ninth planet. *'Kyandora': Appears in episode 22. Powers include flight and a pair of long scythes in the wings. Appears in Super Robot Wars 64. *'Wahl Great Space Ship': Appears in episodes 23 and 24. Powers include flight and triple barreled yellow laser turrets on the back. It is piloted by Wahl. In Super Robot Wars games in can also fire orange ESP beams from the turbine on its underside. Appears in Super Robot Wars 64, D, and Z2. *'Queltaks': Appears in episode 23. Powers include flight and four blue ESP beams from the front. It possesses no pilot and is unmanned. Appears in Super Robot Wars D. Marume Esper Robos *'Pirate Ship Frontier': Appears in episodes 26 to 51. Powers include flight, stealth fog, and laser cannons on the sides. *'Gariya': Appears in episode 26. Powers include flight and a sword. *'Zaza': Appears in episodes 26 and 27. Powers include flight, detached section armed with two electric grapple claws, and red ESP beams from the wings. *'Big Fighter': Appears in episodes 28 to 31. Powers include flight, dual blue energy cannons, and storage for Marume fighters. *'Delmonster': Appears in episode 28. Powers include flight and combat skills. It is piloted by Gash. *'Rossaida': Appears in episode 29. Powers include body separation and reformation, flight, and claws. *'Masurasu': Appears in episode 30. Powers include flight, body separation, green ESP beams from the body, and needle missiles from the "head". It is piloted by Kertz. *'Sukerian': Appears in episode 33. Powers include levitation, dual wired clawed wings, and a pincer claw in each wing. *'Destin Brian': Appears in episode 34. Powers include flight, wired armored crab claw hands, beam resistant armor, and green ESP beams from the head and torso that prevent telepathic communication. *'Unidentified Esper Robo 1': Appears in episode 35. Powers include levitation and blue ESP beams from the eye. *'Crusher': Appears in episode 36. Powers include flight and four bladed wings. It is piloted by Geroru. *'Groudon': Appears in episode 37. *'Sukyusuwara': Appears in episode 38. Powers include flight, red ESP beams from the back spikes, and emitting red ESP beams from the body like electrical surges. *'False God Mars': Appears in episode 39. Powers include flight at astronomical units per second and a false Mars Flash. *'Dorukon': Appears in episode 40. Powers include flight and twin wrist blue laser swords. *'Golm': Appears in episode 41. Powers include flight and green ESP beams from the four eyes in its head. *'Unidentified Esper Robo 2': Appears in episode 42. Powers include burrowing, levitation, and pincer claw arms. *'Sodon': Appears in episode 43. Powers include burrowing, levitation, and a blue energy spear in the underside. *'Nosurei': Appears in episode 44. Powers include levitation and blue ESP beams from the wings and bridge. *'Magnetic Wave Cannon': Appears in episodes 45 and 46. Its only power is absorbing geothermal energy from Marume to emit powerful magnetic waves strong enough to uncombine God Mars. *'Unidentified Esper Robo 3': Appears in episode 47. Powers include flight and purple ESP beams from the "head". *'Unidentified Esper Robo 4': Appears in episode 48. Powers include disguising itself as a pair of battleships, flight, and claw arms. *'Darumakku': Appears in episode 49. Powers include flight, morphing into a ball of red light, psychic wave cancelling blasts from the middle eye, and green ESP beams from the three eyes. *'Bug Star': Appears in episode 50. It is actually three robots with one mind. Powers include flight, kicking, and emitting electric shocks while reduced to balls of light. Burning Star Esper Robos *'Daedalus': Appears in episode 51. Its only known power is flight and it uses ramming as its only attack. Appears in Super Robot Wars Z2. *'Mantis Star': Appears in episode 52. Powers include flight, immunity to radar detection, blue energy cannons, scythes on the ends of its six arms, and blue electric shocks. *'Uniculottes': Appears in episode 53. Powers include swimming, creating large whirlpools using its turbine, flight, two green ESP beams from the bridge and wings, and a hidden bladed tail. *'Prism': Appears in episode 54. Powers include swimming, a large clamp for the head, heat resistance, two heat rays on its torso, flight, and a flamethrower above the heat rays. *'Ankon': Appears in episode 55. Powers include flight, red heat lasers from the five heads around its body, and can entrap smaller enemies with its heat lasers. *'Rongyun': Appears in episode 56. Powers include levitation, an underside tractor beam, grappling electric tendrils, reflective armor that can reflect attacks like the God Fire, and five yellow tractor beam-like ESP beams from each of its three legs. *'Asteroid Engine': Appears in episode 57. Powers include tendril blue beam cannons and a large rocket engine strong enough to stir 120 kilometer diameter asteroids. *'Baffle': Appears in episode 57. Powers include burrowing, three red ESP beams in the abdomen, ESP jamming barricades from its single eye, and yellow ESP beams from the bull horns. *'Gyamirado': Appears in episode 58. Powers include functioning in sandstorms, rotating its four back tentacles fast enough to create whirlpools while underwater, levitation, two green ESP beams from its squared eyes, and emitting electricity from the back tentacles. *'Ion': Appears in episode 59. It is not an actual esper robo rather it is a large robot used to defend the super computer Noah at the Earth Defense Force's Central Camp in Florida that became hijacked by Kicker and Needle. *'Buffaron': Appears in episode 60. Powers include levitation, blue ESP beams from the mouth, and blue ESP shockwaves from the body. *'Monokeron': Appears in episode 61. Powers include flight, magnetic armor, and a blue beam cannon for the head. *'Salamadora': Appears in episode 62. Powers include burrowing, swimming, yellow beam cannons from the wings and nose, orange ESP beams from the body, and heat resistance. *'Zed Finer': Appears in episode 64. Powers include swimming, flight, a blue ESP cannon from the underside, and a double barreled energy turret within the body. Emperor Zule and The Gestalts *'Gestalt 1 Metal': Appears in episodes 52, 56, 60, and 64. Powers include telepathic communication, a levitating force field, homing mines, and bright green flashes from his eyes. He forms Emperor Zule's head. *'Gestalt 2 Odin': Appears in episodes 54, 58, 62, and 64. Powers include telepathic communication, changing the temperature around him, levitation, string-like dust that disables ESP, and a blue telekinetic beam called the High Power. He forms Emperor Zule's body. *'Gestalt 3 Snapper': Appears in episodes 53, 57, 61, and 64. Powers include tornado spawning, teleporting, yellow ESP beams from the hands, adapting in space, and disguising herself as a shadow. She is the twin sister of Knuckle and forms Emperor Zule's right arm. *'Gestalt 4 Knuckle': Appears in episode 53, 57, 61, and 64. Powers include tornado spawning, teleporting, yellow ESP beams from the hands, adapting in space, and disguising herself as a shadow. She is the twin sister of Snapper and forms Emperor Zule's left arm. *'Gestalt 5 Kicker': Appears in episodes 55, 59, and 64. Powers include morphing into a flying ball, hot orange ESP beams and flames from the arms, and spawning ESP minions. He is the twin of Needle and forms Emperor Zule's right leg. *'Gestalt 6 Needle': Appears in episodes 55, 59, and 64. Powers include morphing into a flying ball, hot orange ESP beams and flames from the arms, and spawning ESP minions. He is the twin of Kicker and forms Emperor Zule's left leg.